A 1$\%$ late charge was added to Jenna's bill on the $30^{\text{th}}$ day past its due date. The resulting total was then increased by 1$\%$ because she did not pay the bill in the next 30 days either. Her original bill was $\$400$. Exactly how much is the bill now?
The first late charge brings the bill to $400 \cdot 1.01 = 400 + 4 = 404$. The second late charge brings the bill to $404 \cdot 1.01 = 404 + 4.04 = \boxed{408.04}$ dollars.

-OR-

Each increase multiples the bill by $1+1\%=1.01$. Therefore, her final bill is $\$400(1.01)^2=\$408.04$.